QUEM DE NÓS DOIS
by Crica
Summary: Padackles/First time - Minha primeira experiência no gênero, então estou meio sem saber como fazer isso. Vão conferir e depois me deixem saber o que acharam.


_**QUEM DE NÓS DOIS**_

_**Autora: Crica**_

_**Classificação: +16 anos**_

_**Fandon: Supernatural**_

_**Categoria/Genero: Padackles (pasmem!)/ angst/romance/J2/songfic/ firs time  
**_

_**Advertências: Relação homossexual (Nada de sexo aqui, tá? Já vou logo avisando.)**_

_**Beta: EmptySpaces11**_

_**Disclaimer: Os atores que dão nome aos personagens dessa fic realmente existem, mas nada do que foi escrito aqui é verídico, até que se prove em contrário. Então, qualquer semelhança com a vida real é mera coincidência.**_

_**NOTA: **__Não se assustem, sou eu mesma. Não fui possuída por ninguém, nem duplicada por um metamorfo._

_Eu não escrevo Padaclkes ou Wincest porque nunca me senti capaz de fazer algo crível e que estivesse tomado de sentimentos românticos envolvendo dois homens. Já li e leio muitos textos do gênero. Porém... Como tudo na vida tem sua primeira vez... Estava eu ouvindo Ana Carolina e essa música me inspirou. Não saiu da minha cabeça e ficou azucrinando o meu juízo com a cena que escrevi abaixo. O texto ficou engavetado por meses até que decidi enviá-lo pra Empty olhar e dar um parecer._

_Apesar de estar aqui morta de vergonha e roendo todas as unhas, espero que apreciem a leitura e me deixem saber o que acharam._

_Beijocas no coração de todos!_

_**Empty, amiga, esse é pra você! Obrigada por tudo.**_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Os dois atores entraram silenciosamente na ampla casa.

Silêncio incomum naquele lugar, entre aquelas pessoas. Entre amigos que se conhecem muito bem, tanto que não são necessárias palavras para um saber o que vai na cabeça do outro, no tanto de incertezas e sentimentos embaralhados que pulsa por ali, entre eles.

Ainda sem pronunciar qualquer palavra, traçaram o caminho de seus quartos, talvez o único lugar seguro, naquela intimidade.

O quanto mais poderiam suportar? Quanto tempo seria necessário para terem a certeza de que aquilo que os enchia o peito e os sentidos de torpor não era muito mais do que amizade? Quanto tempo mais deveriam fingir, quando o que mais desejavam era apenas dizer o que lhes brotava no coração com tamanha intensidade?

As portas se fecharam.

Os corações bateram as suas portas.

E no vai-e-vem de pensamentos, os pensamentos não saíam do lugar. Andavam em círculo do começo até o ponto de partida novamente. Teimavam em voltar às imagens que os torturavam.

Sem nem saber porquê, sem nem avaliar o motivo que os movia, levaram seus corpos para fora daquela prisão de escuridão e esquecimento. Puseram-se para fora e deixaram que suas pernas fossem guiadas pela atração de encontro a seu destino.

Olhares estáticos, vitrificados, imersos um no outro.

Respiração alterada.

Coração socando dentro do peito.

Os pés no chão, estancados no meio do corredor, sem ter pra onde correr nem como fugir.

_Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber  
Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer_

"O que é que a gente está fazendo?" O moreno alto parou diante do outro.

"Eu não sei, Jare." Escondeu seu olhar num ponto qualquer da parede atrás de seu amigo.

"Eu estou com medo, cara. Estou apavorado."

"E o que eu vou dizer?"

" Sabe o que falam de nós? As coisas que dizem a nosso respeito?" Procurou abrigo no olhar do mais velho " Andei pensando sobre isso. Muito."

"Isso é perigoso, você sabe." O ritmo do coração estava acelerado demais, batia com força demais.

"Você se importa, Jen?" Jensen sabia que Jared não se daria por satisfeito com respostas evasivas. " Se importa de verdade?"

"Eu já nem sei o que pensar. Estou confuso, com medo e sem saber pra onde ir."

"Estou cansado, cara. Muito cansado disso tudo, de todo mundo se metendo na minha vida. Você não?"

"Você sabe que sim, mas quem vive me dizendo pra levar as coisas na esportiva?" O sorriso conformado que Jensen descreveu em seu rosto não foi muito convincente.

"Não me enrola. Não fuja do assunto." Jared buscava o mais velho de volta a cada tentativa de fuga. " Não foi isso que eu perguntei e você sabe bem."

_Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso_

"O que você quer que eu diga? " Os braços abertos no mais total desamparo " Porque eu simplesmente não sei se consigo lidar com isso."

"Apenas diga o que você sente, Jen. É assim, tão difícil?"

"Não seria se..."

"Se..."

"Se o que eu sinto não fosse tão difícil de entender, de controlar."

"Eu entendo." E Jared entendia perfeitamente. Sabia o que era aquela sensação de ambiguidade, de estar fora do prumo e não saber ao certo quem é, que direção tomar.

"Entende que o que nós dissermos poderá mudar completamente o rumo de nossas vidas?"

"Sim, e não me importo." Não havia mais qualquer sombra de dúvida no rosto do jovem moreno. Estava disposto a levar aquela conversa às últimas consequências.

"Jared... Você... Era você que estava se dizendo apavorado, lembra?"

"Eu te amo, Jensen."

_Sinto dizer  
Que amo mesmo, tá ruim pra disfarçar  
Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos  
No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos_

"Você não deveria dizer coisas das quais vai se arrepender depois."

"Você não me ama?" Era a alma do maldito Padalecki que estava ali, transbordando de dentro daqueles olhos de cão perdido de seu personagem.

"Você é meu melhor amigo, cara, é claro que amo você."

"Eu amo você, Jen." Expirou todo o ar de seus pulmões " Dá pra entender isso?"

"Essa coisa me apavora mais que tudo. É um caminho sem volta. Eu não quero sofrer e nem ver você sofrendo."

"E tem como sofrer menos do que agora, aqui, neste momento?"

"Você vai estragar a sua vida, Jare. "

_E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contra-mão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada_

"Eu estou pronto, se você me disser que sim." Jared aproximou-se mais. Estava muito perto. Tão perto de Jensen, que o loiro podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos. " Basta uma palavra sua, um aceno e o resto não me interessa. Eu não quero mais sentir medo."

"Você é completamente maluco."

"Já me disseram isso." Usar as covinhas para convencê-lo já era trapaça.

"E está me levando na sua loucura também" O mais velho sorriu cansado " Alguém precisa usar a razão aqui."

"Não dou a mínima pra razão ou pra qualquer porcaria que possam pensar. Só estou preocupado agora com o que está aí no seu coração e que você não quer deixar sair pela boca."

"Jared, por favor." Jensen suplicou, num sussurro.

"Eu não vou facilitar as coisas pra você, cara."

"Estou vendo." Levantou os olhos novamente e teve a certeza de que estava perdido.

"Será tão difícil assim admitir que o que a gente tem não é só afinidade ou a droga da química? E não pode ser atração porque eu nunca me senti atraído por macho nenhum." Jare tomou fôlego e deu tempo para Jensen absorver suas palavras. " O que eu sei é que o que sinto não cabe mais dentro de mim, Jen. Isso precisa sair ou vou explodir. Eu tenho medo de perder você de vista, de que a gente vá se afastando em nome sei lá do que e quando menos esperarmos, acabemos descobrindo que deixamos escapar o que tínhamos de melhor." Um longo silêncio se fez depois dessa avalanche.

_E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro_

" Um dia isso ia acontecer, não é? Ia chegar a hora, de qualquer forma, por mais que eu tenha tentado evitar, por mais que tenha lutado para esconder e fugir."

"Mas nós não temos que fugir de mais nada." Jared parecia tão seguro, tão certo de tudo " Somos adultos, somos responsáveis e temos o direito à felicidade. Me diz: Você tem estado feliz, Jen, feliz de verdade?"

"E se não der certo?" Ele sabia que o outro tinha a sua razão, que estavam batendo cabeça há tempos, tentando evitar o que estava mais do que na cara "Se estivermos confundindo as coisas e, de repente, a gente descobrir que não era nada do que estávamos pensando e... "

"Eu não vou me arrepender."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Como pode saber? Eu não quero perder a sua amizade por ...Oh, meu Deus, você me deixa tonto!"

"Bom sinal." Como Jared conseguia brincar numa hora daquelas? "Te deixar tonto já alivia um pouco as coisas. Quem sabe você não aproveita pra revirar logo a sua cabeça e dizer o que eu quero ouvir de uma vez?"

_  
Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na sua vida_

"Nós não estamos sozinhos nessa vida, Jared." E lá vinha a porcaria da realidade e do bom senso outra vez " Temos família, uma carreira e um mundo de gente se metendo no que fazemos e falamos o tempo inteiro."

"Não estou vendo ninguém por aqui agora." Mais um passo, fez o outro encontrar a parede lisa e fria atrás de si.

"Não brinque. É sério. Não sei se posso fazer isso conosco, sabe?" Seu estômago estava prestes a voar pela boca.

"Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer com você agora, senhor Ackles, mas só uma anda me tirando o sono."

"Pervertido."

"Minha culpa." Jared levou a mão ao peito e sorriu malicioso. " Agora, diga. Preciso que olhe nos meus olhos e diga." Tomou-se, então, de seriedade. " Eu preciso ouvir de você e saber que não estou sozinho nessa. "

_  
Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar  
Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar_  
Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Leu no meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
Por que eu já nem preciso

"Eu amo você."

"Pode repetir, só pra eu ter certeza de que escutei direito, por favor?"

"Eu amo você, Jared Tristan Padalecki."

"Ah, você pode melhorar isso, eu sei. " E lá vinha o tal sorriso coroado por duas covinhas maravilhosas que arrebataram seu coração.

"Eu amo você há muito tempo. Acho que desde o dia em que entrei naquela sala do estúdio e você esticou a mão, sorrindo e disse que era o meu irmão mais novo." As íris de Jensen cintilavam " Estou morrendo de medo, Jared, mas é a mais pura verdade. Não sei como aconteceu e nem porquê, mas o fato é que eu te amo. Demais." Estava ali, em verde, um oceano de doçura, envolvendo suas palavras. " Essa droga toda dói de um jeito que, cara, eu vou contar, não dá nem pra explicar o quanto."

"Não tenha medo, Jensen." Uma lágrima rompeu a barreira e deslizou sobre a pele dourada de seu rosto. "Eu estou e sempre estarei aqui, apesar de meio apavorado, sempre pra você."

"Você é mesmo um cretino, sabia?" Afastou a umidade do rosto e sorriu. " Está me obrigando a fazer declarações de amor feito uma mulherzinha."

"Não precisa dizer mais nada, se não quiser. Só me beija e me deixa amar você."

_Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na sua vida._

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**Música: Quem de Nós Dois – **__Compositores:_**_Gean Luca Grignani / Massima Luca - Versão: Ana Carolina / Dudu Falcão_**

**_E, aí? Mereço um comentariozinho? Sejam gentis, por favor. Bjs_**


End file.
